Fairytales of Jump
by LilLilGirl
Summary: You know all those childhood stories about princesses and princes? Well this isn't that. Yes it has Snow White, Rapunzel, etc.. but we have powers, action, romance, drama, and horror. So go ahead, click and read. R
1. Meet Snow White

"Little girl, would you care for one of my apples?" said the elderly man.

"Oh, I'm good," said the girl with the raven black hair.

"Please just one bite. I tried a new harvest this year and I wanted someone to tell me if they thought my crop has a good flavor," the old man smiled a pleasant smile that the girl just couldn't say no to. So the small man handed her the apple, and she took a small, delicate bite. All of the sudden the girl felt her head spinning and a pain in her gut. She clutched her stomach as she fell to the ground.

"Well that's enough of that pesky beast," said the elder as he transformed into a handsome man with a devilish grin in his early 50's, but looked 30.

"M-m-m-m-my King?" asked the girl confused.

"What _deary_?" the Evil King asked.

"Why.. ugh.. why are you doing this.. ugh.. to.. me?" the pale girl asked.

"Oh sweetheart you knew this would come at some point, that's why you hid here with the dwarves."

"I only came here to get away from that woodsman who was trying to kill me! Wait.. ugh.. did you send him after me?"

"So the girl does have a brain! And yes I did, you should be dead soon so goodbye, Snow White," the Evil King walked away laughing like a mad man.

I felt cold, dark. I couldn't see anything. I could only feel coldness. Then I felt the familiar hands of my friends lifting me, could hear their cries, feel their tears for they thought I would never awaken. I felt myself be put on a soft bed, and then I couldn't hear anything. _Do they think I'm dead!? Are they going to bury me! _I started to freak out until I came to my senses. I could still breathe, still slightly hear voices, and could still feel the sun on my skin. _So where am I? _

I'm cold again, no fresh air. I think it is night now for there is no sun soaking in my pores. I have been slipping in and out of consciousness. _Man this soo boring! Am I going to be like this forever?! Omg this is going to suck! _And then I heard the most beautiful music, right away I knew it was Happy playing his violin. Then I heard the beautiful harmony of two instruments as Bashful silently and slowly joined in on the flute. Finally all the dwarves joined in, Sleepy playing the Saxophone, Grumpy playing the Trumpet, Sneezy playing the Clarinet, Dopey playing percussion, and finally Doc singing a low soft song.

_Snow White the beauty_

_The one with Raven black hair_

_With her white skin_

_She is perfect_

_The wooorld misses her deearly _

_The wooorld misses her_

_The dwaaarfs miss her.. _

Suddenly the music stopped and I heard the cries of my dearest friends who gave me a home, clothed me, and fed me ( I mean sort of, you take what you can get ). All I wanted to do was break out of my still body, give them all warm hug, and teach the Evil King a lesson. But unfortunately that isn't possible!

"Is there any way to save her?" Happy cried.

"We've been over this Happy! The fairies could only save her from dyeing. So now she is trapped eternally in her body, hopefully unconscious," yelled Grumpy.

I heard a silent whisper from one of the dwarfs as Dopey piped up saying, "Hey Bashful was just saying what about true loves kiss?!"

It was silent for a moment, and then Doc announced, "It's the only way to save her."


	2. Meet her Prince

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the idea of them in fairytales, but I do own the plot :D**

"Mom?" asked the young fourteen year old.

"Yes dear?"

"May I pleease go adventuring?" the boy pleaded.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour," was all she said and walked away gracefully.

The young teen ran off into the forest looking for someone to help or an adventure that wouldn't take long. And then he heard a sweet melody on a violin.. He stood there just listening, star struck, as a flute joined in. He started walking towards the harmony, but not by his command. It was almost as if he was on auto pilot. Just as he reached a spot where he could see the musicians, the only one not playing an instrument started to sing. He was shocked, they were dwarfs! He could make out a silhouette behind them and ever so slowly creeped closer to see what it was. The music suddenly stopped and he jumped and hid. _Did they spot me? _The boy wondered. The dwarves started to weep.

"Is there any way to save her?" asked a dwarf who looked as if he smiled often.

"We've been over this Happy! The fairies could only save her from dyeing. So now she is trapped eternally in her body, hopefully unconscious," yelled another.

I listened silently as a shy dwarf whispered to the dwarf who kept burping bubbles. _Who are they talking about? _

"Hey Bashful was just saying what about true loves kiss?!" yelled the bubble-burping dwarf. All the dwarfs were silent and turned towards the one that sang.

"It's the only way to save her," he said solemnly. The boy was really confused now, _what and who are they talking about?_ The boy hated being confused so he decided to confront the men.

_Snap! Crackle! Pop! What is that sound? Is someone approaching? _ I listened fabric shifting, most likely the dwarfs turning to the sound.

"Umm.. Hello. I'm-"

"The prince! Yes, we know who you are, Your Majesty!" yelled Happy. _The prince? Which one?_

"Oh.. um.. ya it's me the prince. Please stand up and you don't have to call me prince or Your Highness or whatever," said a boyish voice that sounded happy.

"My Sire, if you don't mind my asking, why do you happen upon us today?" questioned Happy.

"Well I was looking for an adventure when I heard your music. It was so beautiful I decided to see who made such wonderful sound. When you stopped I stayed in the bushes. What I was wondering `was, who or what are you talking about? Who or what needs a true love kiss?" asked the boy. I heard the shuffle of the dwarfs as I suppose they moved for the prince to see my still body. _Crackle! Snap! Pop! _I heard a gasp of horror as the boy saw me, most likely thinking me dead. _This is embarrassing! I can't even see him and he gets to stare at me while I'm most vulnerable! _

"Is she dead?" the boy wonder asked.

"She is on the brink of death," said bashful silently.

"She ate a poison apple_!" _exclaimed Sneezy.

"That –_beep- _the Evil King gave it to her," Grumpy said under his breath, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"We tried to save her but all we could do was have the fairies.. stall her I guess you would say," announced Doc.

"Why does the Evil King want her dead?" asked the prince in utter horror. 

"Well he tried to kill her once before this," Dopey told the prince.

"Ya, he sent a woodsman after her and everything!" yelled Sleepy.

"But why does he want her?" the boy asked again.

"The Evil King has a oracle of sorts in his chambers that told him the one with raven black hair and snow white skin would soon surpass him and take the thrown," Doc finally told him. It was silent for a minute, _this is getting awkward. _

"So all she needs is a true loves kiss to awaken her?" he asked. _Oh no you don't. Don't even think about it. They wouldn't let you anyways. Right?_

"Theoretically," answered Doc.

"Umm.. May I give it a try?"

"Oh no he doesn-" exclaimed Grumpy

"Yes, certainly Your Majesty," replied Happy cutting off Grumpy. It was silent as I suppose the men had a stare down. _Come on Grumpy don't let this doof kiss me!_ And then hope was lost when I heard Grumpy do a slight _humpf _of approval. Suddenly fresh air hit my face and I felt the moon light up my features. _Oh goodness why can't anyone listen to me? I don't want a random prince kissing me!_ I felt body warmth slowly climb its way from my arm to my head. _Gosh this is awkward. _And then slowly, ever so gently soft lips enveloped mine. At first I resisted any motion (not that I could move if I wanted) but as I slowly regained ability to move and the kiss became deeper, I slowly started to kiss this mystery boy back. _This isn't as bad as I thought it would be. _I almost regretted it when the boy leaned back to see if he had awoken me. My body tingled as was able to fully move my body once again. Immediately I opened my eyes to see who dared kiss me. As my eyes adjusted I took in the sight of a boy with dark black hair. He has a muscular build and looks to be an inch or so shorter than me. But the most breath-taking thing about him is his eyes. They are blazing blue with tiny flecks of green and black that I could only see because of the closeness. And then I realized just how close we were. He must have noticed for he stood back up and took a step back, giving me some space.

"Snow White!" the dwarfs called in a mixture of surprise, excitement, and relief. _Oh it's good to be back. _

**So did yall like it? Plz R&R :D**


	3. Meet each Other

**He guys thank you so much for the reviews! They just make my entire day! :D So in this chapter I'm going to reveal who this Prince is. Also I'm going to show his more childish side so that you know he isn't just the determined ( sometimes obsessed ) boy we see. So this chapter is mainly showing his vulnerable side. Anyways I know it's kind of vague but im working on it. Ok ok I'll shut up now and let you read :D**

**Disclaimer: No one who owns Teen Titans would ever post a story on this site if they owned them. They would just make us episodes. **

"So what's your name, Prince?" asked the beautiful girl.

"Oh, please stop all that Prince nonsense. Just call me Robin," I said with a huge grin on my face, just ecstatic. I mean it's not every day that you get to kiss a raven haired angel.

"Ok, well my friends call my Snow," she said almost monotone. But I saw a hint of a smile. We had left the dwarfs a few minutes ago; I told them I would like to treat Snow to some dinner at my kingdom. The dwarf with the laugh lines agreed "that would be most excellent."

"So were friends now?" I asked with a smirk.

"I am friends with all until proven untrustworthy."

"How generous are you?" I said laughing.

"Very," she said this while turning around trying to hide her smile. There was a silence as neither of us knew what to say. And then out of nowhere she blurted, "So what's your favorite color?"

"Hahaa.. hmm.. Probably red and green. What 'bout you?"

"Black and dark purple."

"Really? I took you for the neon colors," I laughed as she glared me down.

"How _old_ are you?"

"Fourteen! What about you?"

She chuckled, "Fifteen and way more mature it seems."

"Aww come on Raven, hahaa."

She suddenly stopped as if hit by a bus, "What did you call me?"

"Umm.. Raven.. I was just thinking about your raven black hair and it just felt right to call you that," I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh ok," she said monotone showing no sign of what just happened.

"Is that name connected to something?"

"Yes."

"Well, um.. I'm not trying to pry in your life but may I know what it's connected to?"

"My father called me that," she said slowly grimacing at the thought.

"Ok.

* * *

"Thank you for the wonderful food," I said while taking small bites.

"Well eat up! You don't have to be a lady and barely eat, I mean my ma and pa aren't even in the room," said boy wonder as he dug in.

"Fine," I said and took a turkey leg and messily ate to prove that I am not a lady.

"Hahaa," he laughed with the most dorky grin.

"Prince Robin."

Robin turned to an elder gentleman in a suit, "Yes, Alfred?"

"We have an emergency; if you would come with me, quickly, I will take you."

Robin stood up, "May Raven come?"

"Oh that-"

"If she must," the man interrupted as he walked away.

"Come on, Alfred won't stop for us to catch up," he said helping me up. We ran down the hall to catch up, well he ran and dragged me along by my hand as I just fast walked. As we approached some doors I heard a man with authority in his voice behind the doors. Alfred opened the doors for Robin and me and we walked in.

"Father! While out I met-" Robin stopped as his father turned around with tears in his eyes.

"W-what happened?" Robin asked, looking like a lost puppy. I felt his emotion and I almost wanted to wrap my arms around him and make him forget this feeling forever. There was silence as father and son stared with mournful eyes. It seemed they were speaking without words. And then Robin gasped and a tear slid down his face and he crumpled on the floor.

"Umm.. what has happened Sire?" I asked kind of feeling left out, thinking what could possibly make this boy cry. As Robin heard my voice he stood back up, wiped away his tear, and puffed his chest. He was about to speak when I suddenly felt what had happened. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him, "You don't have to say it, I know what happened."

"H-how do you know?" he asked very confused.

"I'm an empathy, I can feel things in the air," I said twitching my lips upward the slightest, giving him a sincere smile.

"So you know th-that m-my mom?" he said in a child's voice.

"Yes, I know that that evil man, Rumpelstiltskin, took your mother," as I said this tears welled in his eyes but never fell. He gave me an even harder hug and I rubbed his back and played with his hair, letting him know everything would work itself out.

**I know, I know, Robin would never cry like that. But this is when he is still sort of a boy and hasn't experienced pain yet. And no matter how much I don't like it he will start becoming hard and obsessed over finding his mother **** That's just Robin for you. Anyway plz R&R so I know if you like this and just what you think about it. :D**


	4. Meet the King

**Ok guys' thank you for making my day with your review I just love to hear how I am doing. So this chapter basically a filler chapter just explaining what happened to his mother. I am going to get on with the story so never fear.. hahaa anyway you may go on now and find out what has happened to our dear Queen. :D **

"So, what exactly happened?" Robin sniffled after what seemed forever.

The King took a deep breath and began his tale, "So your mother and I were having a normal meeting with the elders when Alfred came in saying that a man named Rumpelstiltskin needed to talk with us urgently. Because I was in a meeting I told Alfred to hold him 'till I was done. All of a sudden a taller gentleman appeared and said, ""I would prefer to talk now if you don't mind my.. Sire."" I was quite irritated but I told the elders I would be right back and your mother and I led him to the main room. But know what seemed weird, now that I think about it?"

The King stopped for a moment waiting for our response. It was getting a little awkward so I asked, "What seems weird?"

"On the way to the Main Room Kat **(** **This is the Queens name.. I bet you can guess who Robin's mom and dad are now )** seemed really nervous, almost afraid. Hmm.. Anyway, so once we got there Rumpelstiltskin told us he had come for something that was his. He told us he had come for you Robin! He must have been mad for I have no idea what made him think you're his! Your mother started to cry so I told her to go to our room and I would handle this. She put up a fight but eventually went to our room. After that I asked Rumpelstiltskin what on Earth made him think you were his. He laughed at me, he laughed! I offered him gold instead of you and he gave me a _deal_. He said ok I'll take the money and your wife and if you come sometime from now and the summer solstice with my real name, then I'll give everything back money and wife and I won't take your son. But if you come late or don't come at all I will kill your wife and take your son. After his speech I was about to ask him why he thought I would agree with that when he disappeared. I ran to me and Kat's room and saw her and some bags of gold in his arms right before he disappeared. _Sniff. _And that's basically what happened."

I looked at Robin to figure out what he was feeling. His eyes were like saucers they were so big. He seemed angry, sad, and surprised.

"So I-I'm the reason he took mom?" it looked as though he was going to cry again so I hugged him _again. Gosh I need to meditate after this. Who knew this happy boy could have so _much _emotion. _

"Robin, crying won't help your mother. Right now we should focus on getting the facts of what happened and then try to come up with a game plan."

"You're probably right, Raven," Robin said starting to smile.

"Probably? I'm always right," I stated with a slight smirk.

"Oh really now?" he started to laugh and grin ear-to-ear.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name. Do I know this girl Robin?" The King asked startling me; I had already forgotten he was there! Man, I'm usually more aware of my surroundings. _Come on Snow don't let some petty boy get your guard down._

"Oh ya, Dad this is Snow White or as I call her, Raven. I was in the woods when I found her almost dead. So saved her and asked her if she would like some dinner at the kingdom. Of course it took me a while to convince her to come but as you can see I won that conversation."

"Well it is nice to meet you, what would you like me to call you?"

"I don't really care, I guess Snow," I said a little nervous but on the outside I looked totally neutral.

"Ok Snow it is, I thank you for comforting my son in time of need. Would you please not speak of this outside the kingdom?" the King asked a bit nervously.

"Certainly, I wouldn't want your kingdom in a panic over your lost Queen," I told him with a slight comforting smile.

He grinned, _Hmm.. Robin does have his father's smile. No Snow, you cann_ot _be thinking like this! You have only known this guy for an hour at the most and you're already drooling over him! Ugh.. _

* * *

Raven was a true angel. She stuck around even when I was just a crying baby, _which is really embarrassing. _

"Hey Dad, can Raven stay here tonight? I mean it is already dark and she is just a _little _girl," I asked getting a good glare from Raven.

"That's alright-"

"Certainly, you two should probably get to bed and we can figure out a game plan in the morning," Dad said winking at her.

"Come on Raven, I'll show you to your room!" I said pulling her along.

"Oh goodie," she said looking bored but I have been watching her and listening carefully and I think I heard a hint of excitement and a teensy amount of worry in her voice. At that I gave her what I assumed was a dazzling smile, _hopefully I don't look like a total dork. _

**Ok guys um.. I'm just going to say right now who Robin's parents are in case you don't know. Its Batman and Cat Woman! ( Ya I don't really know how to channel the adults so all the adults won't really act as they should, srry that's why Batman acted more like how I have Robin acting and Cat Woman didn't protect herself.. so I hope that doesn't bother you guys ) Ok now that **_**that's **_**over plz R&R! I really like to hear what yall like or don't like about my story. So anyway thank you; PetrichorGirl13, clu99, Ncandygirl, and 2redmouse2 for reviewing and sticking by me :D **


	5. Meet Rapunzel

**Hey guys I am soooooooooooooo sorry, seriously. Benchmark is this week so I think yall can understand. Anyway this chapter yall meet Rapunzel! R&R!**

That night Raven lay in bed thinking about the day and what they could do to save Robin's mother. The more she racked her brain for an idea the more her head started to spin. Raven's mind was a place of unhappiness; her emotions were all over the place. So she decided to meditate. Azarak Metreon Zinthos, Azarak Metreon Zinthos, Azarak Metreon Zinthos.

"_Cousin Snow? Is that you? It is you! I'm so happy to see you! Wait, why are you here?" said the red haired beauty. "Oh, hey Star.. I don't know exactly why I'm here. Is there something wrong over where you are?" Raven asked confused to why she came to Star. "Oh everything is _perfect _here," she said with a dreamy look in her eye, "and I go by Rapunzel now. I've even got a boyfriend now!" "Hmm.. cool, so do you know anything about a Rumpelstiltskin?" "Y-you know that evil man?" Star said with fear. "Ya he took my friend's mom, who is a Queen and we have to find Rumpel before the summer solstice. Or.. or else she dies," Raven said with sadness in her eyes. "Oh! Cousin Snow I am so sorry! I know! Why don't you come to me in Arkansas! Aqua knows tons more than me about Rumpel." Raven pondered this, "Well, I'll have to talk to Robin first but that sounds like a great idea. I think I'll see you soon, bye Star!" "Bye cousin Raven!" Star said with a huge smile, waving her hand._

Azarak Metreon Zinthos, Azarak Metreon Zinthos, Azarak Metreon Zinthos.

* * *

"Good morning Raven! Did you sleep well?" I asked. Last night I thought only about her. _Man I'm such a dork, she doesn't even like me. She is only here because she takes pity on me. _

"I slept alright," my face must have shown my feelings (that or her empathy powers) for she looked at me warily. It got kind of silent, the awkward kind, as it seemed she was battling whether to ask me what was wrong.

"Ok please spill the beans," she said blushing for half a second before hiding it with a smirk.

"I was thinking of how on earth I came across a beautiful raven haired angel that stayed here even if she could have gone on her way. Without a thought about me," I said smiling. _Ah that was so smooth dude!_

"One: I may be pretty but I am not beautiful-"

"I beg to differ."

"Two: You didn't really give me a choice of whether to stay or go-"

"Fair point."

"Three: I can't leave a little boy crying without his mommy and just walk away without a thought about you-"

"Little boy?!"

She smirked and continued, "Finally four: I am no angel, if you knew who I really was you would regret ever finding me or kissing me in the forest."

"I doubt that," I said looking straight in her eyes without a hint of a smile, she just looked at me sadly.

"Well, are you going to tell me who you really are or do I have to stand here longer in anticipation?" I asked grinning.

"Ok, well I trust you so here goes nothing. I am no angel Robin, I am actually the opposite. I am a Cambion. Half-demon half-human. Offspring of Trigon the Terrible and Arella, a human," she said looking away.

"If I judged people by their covers and not their personalities I would be a douche. And I don't want to be a douche. In fact being a Cambion sounds cool Raven! Is that how you got your powers?" I asked her with a grin.

"Ya.. one of the many traits I got from my dad.." she said with bitterness, not looking at me. After a few minutes I gently turned her head towards me, so she was looking me in the eyes.

"Raven if you ever want to talk about it I'm right here," I gave her a warm smile. She gave me a ghost of a smile still looking a little sad.

* * *

His face was really close now, and I felt like blushing. _Come on Snow you gotta keep your emotions in line. You can't be kissing strange Princes! _I was about to pull away when he got closer. Our noses were touching now.

"Is it okay if I kiss you again Raven?" he said shyly. _Love: Awwww! Timid: But what if he isn't who we think he is? Bravery: Girl just kiss him! What can one little kiss do?_ With all my emotions running around giving me their input I could barely think. _Timid: Don't kiss him Snow! Bravery and Love: Kiss him! Snow: I can't kiss him. Bravery: Fine! Then I will for you!_ Bravery nodded my head gently and his lips softly came down on mine. Timid pulled me back at first but then Love and Bravery pulled against her and I was able to kiss him back. He smelled of forest pines and peppermints, an interesting smell that was all his own. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss when he came up for air. I softly smiled at him and he grinned back.

"Raven I really like you," Robin said cutely.

"I-I don't know how I feel it's all really confusing," I told as my emotions started talking up a storm again. I grabbed my head and slid down the wall to sit. If keep standing I know I am going to fall soon. _Timid: Why on Earth did you just kiss him? Love: Cause we love him and he is soo hot! Bravery: We kissed him cause we aren't afraid to show our emotions. Timid just go crawl in a corner if you don't like what we are doing out here. Timid: I have as much say in what Snow does as you guys Bravery! Rage: Everyone just shut up!_ My head was finally silent. It felt nice to just rest with no one talking about what I can and can't do. And then everything went dark.

**Sooo.. was that rushed? Am I getting their emotions right? This chapter was more in Raven's point of view than Robin's thought it might be a good change up. Also in this chapter she lost control of her emotions and that's why they were talking to her so much. She most likely lost control of them because of a new someone that was brought in her life. So I know what storyline I am following in this story but I would still like some suggestions. Again thank you all for your feed back. So now you have met Starfire and did you guess who her boyfriend is? Ya it's is pretty easy to get. You will meet them more in the next chapters. Okay! R&R! :D**


	6. Meet the Evil King

**Hey guys! Ya some of you are probably like where were you?! Well I didn't know exactly how to write this chapter. BTW: My best guy friend Forrest begged me to put him in my story when he found out I was writing it. So I promised him I would so that is why he is in here:. I like to think of Doc as Azar, so keep in mind that he is her mentor. Thanks again for reviewing but could some of you others also review? I'd really like to know how I'm doing. Anyway you may read away…..**

"Raven!" I yelled as she went limp. I picked her up in my arms and carried her to Doc. (All the dwarves had shown up that morning to check on Snow)

"Doc! Raven and I were in the hallway talking when.. Umm.. She ugh.. Started saying she was confused, so she sat down. Then she went limp and I can't wake her!" I told Doc franticly. Grumpy looked at me a little suspiciously when I stumbled on my words.

"Sure nothing else went on in that hall, boy?" asked Grumpy, looking at me intently.

"Ugh.. I-I don't think so Sir," I stammered nervously.

_Hmf_

"Enough Grumpy! Snow is possibly hurt, we don't need yer yapping. I can't think, son you got an infirmary 'round here?" asked Doc.

"Yes Sir, follow me," I answered walking towards the infirmary with Raven in my arms. She looked so peaceful as though she was.. _No don't think like that, Raven is alive. I can feel her heart beating. _We finally got to the large red door with a white plus sign on it.

"Well you can't much miss this shiny red door. Note to self; red door is the infirmary," said Doc quietly. I went to the second bed (I have been here often so I knew for a fact this bed was the comfiest.)

"Nurse! Can you please come assist Doc so he knows how to operate each machine?"

Doc waved his hand, "Egh, I don't need her; I know sure and well how to- Wait. How do you turn this one on?" he said sheepishly. The nurse came and showed him how to use and turn on each machine.

* * *

"Thanks Cupcake, you can leave now," he told her pleasantly. When she left Doc started his inspection. He looked at her hands, arms, legs, and head but saw no wounds. He turned her over, lifted her shirt, and inspected her back for any indication of what happened. He then turned her back over and looked over her stomach and collar bone. Never lifting the shirt to high for he knew the boy might have some wandering eyes. Doc then took an alcohol tester, opened her mouth and tested to see if she had any drugs in her system. She was clean, no drugs. Doc suddenly remembered the spell the evil king put on her. He knew magic well, so he knew with this type of spell the evil king had to be within 5 feet of her to activate it again.

"Boys, quickly call the fairies to our aide!" Doc yelled. All the dwarves quickly grabbed each other's hands and sang a haunting incantation. A bright light started to seep into the room until you had to close your eyes or else you would go blind. And then all of a sudden it was gone and a sparrowman (male fairy) was standing there. He was about 8 inches tall with very muddy blonde, shaggy hair. He was wearing normal jeans and a Nirvana t-shirt, with a few rubber bracelets around his arms that said something about zombies.

* * *

"You called?" he said sounding a little bored and annoyed.

"We didn't call for some emo teenager; we called for a fairy to help us out," Grumpy spat at him.

"Ok, bye," the sparrowman said pulling out his pink butterfly wand.

"Wait boy! We do need your help, Grumpy here is just being a pain in the arse, that's all," Doc told him quickly.

"Ok, what do you need?" he asked putting his wand in his back pocket.

"The girlie here, I need you to put her at a standstill until true loves kiss can heal her. You should know the spell," Doc replied.

"Ya ya, I know the one. It is the first spell they ever teach you. Even 5 year olds can do this one for you," he told us as he waved his hands over her still form, a sort of light shinning from his hands.

"Yup, that should do it, so yall got any payment for me?" he asked.

"I think we could spare you some gold-"

"Hold it there boy, this prick is just playing. He knows the fairies will give him his reward," Grumpy interrupted Robin.

"It was worth a shot though," the teen said laughing.

"So I should go now, right?" he then asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I would rather you stay until we know for sure she'll awaken," Doc told him.

"May I?" Robin asked, Doc gave him a simple nod and Grumpy huffed. Robin kissed Raven and she kissed him back almost instantly. She then sat up and looked around.

"Hey Forrest! How long has it been? Like.. Maybe 3 years?" she asked in a friendly monotone voice.

"Wait is that you Snow? Whoa, I didn't recognize you there for a second! And it was actually 2 ½ years," the sparrowman, Forrest, said with a laugh.

"Have I changed that much that you don't recognize your only friend? And you must have missed me a lot if you know exactly how long I was gone," she told him with a smirk.

"One: you are not my only friend-"

"Oh I didn't know you recently made imaginary friends, I'm sorry," Raven laughed and gave him a look.

Forrest glared at her, "Second: the only reason I know how long is because you left on your birthday-"

"You still remember my birthday? Aww how sweet," she said sarcastically monotone.

Forrest rolled his eyes, "Mmhm, whatever."

Raven went over to Forrest and gently hugged his small body to her shoulder, "Thanks for helping out," she whispered with a ghost of a smile.

"Well I wasn't gonna let you die," he laughed back.

She let go, came to me, and gave me a peck on the cheek, "And thank you too Robin."

"You welcome Raven, it was nothing," Robin said slightly, getting a little hot from embarrassment. I mean it is kind of awkward with everyone in the room.

"So.. is this your new boyfriend Snow?" Forrest asked with a mild smile.

"Why? You jealous?" she asked with a smirk.

"Nah, I got Kelsey, remember?"

"Oh ya, yall still going strong?," Forrest nodded with a slight sideways smile.

"So how do yall know each other?" Robin asked.

"Well Forrest here used to be a little on the evil side, he was actually one of my father's assistances. So my dad usually put him on the task of keeping me from escaping. So we became best friends over the years," Raven said showing one of her rare, full on smiles.

* * *

"Sorry to ruin the happy reunion but your father is either somewhere in the building disguised or running back to his kingdom right now," Doc told Raven.

"What?" Raven asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"You know that spell Snow, I taught you that with that particular spell you **have to be at least 5 feet away to activate it again**," they said the last part together.

"Yes I know Doc you taught me that many times. Can I do the ritual to get rid of the spell?" Raven asked a little annoyed that she had this vulnerability.

"You remember how it goes?" Doc asked a little concerned.

"Of course, don't worry," Raven said, "Forrest do you know the ritual?"

"Umm ya doesn't it start with Monotron Zoocon?"

"That's the one."

"Raven is there any way I can help?" Robin asked wanting to help her out.

"I was just about to ask for some herbal tea actually," she told him with a small smile.

"Ok, be right back," he told her running off.

"What a goof, do you really like that guy?" Forrest said after Robin was out of earshot.

"It doesn't matter to you, now just help me get rid of this spell," she told him. Forrest held up his hands in surrender and they started the incantation.

* * *

I was racing as fast as I could to the kitchen so I didn't miss too much while gone from the room.

"Hold it there son, where you going?" I stopped in my tracks and turned around to see my father looking at me intently.

"Umm.. just getting some herbal tea for Raven," I explained.

"Oh, didn't she get sick?" father asked me.

"Umm.. where did you hear that?"

"Oh that's what one of the nurses said."

"Which nurse?" I questioned.

"I think it was Belle , why?"

"Umm.. no reason, well I'll talk to you later dad," I said backing away slowly and then running off. When I got to the kitchen I asked Miranda, the chef, for some herbal tea.

"I didn't know you were into tea now, or is this for that pretty little lady staying here?" she laughed giving me a pointed look when my face went a few shades red.

"Don't get to lovey dovey on me boy, now run along before her tea gets cold," Miranda told me smiling.

* * *

Once I lied down, Forrest put a dot of magic grain on my forehead and on the palm of each of my hands. We started saying the spell when the magic grain burned white hot on my hand. _This isn't suppose to happen! _

"AHHH!" I screamed in pain. The dwarves ran to my side.

"What's going on Snow?" Doc asked concerned.

"I-It's b-b-burning!" I screamed.

"Doc! Help her!" Grumpy yelled.

"Ok, Snow I need to know what is going on, can you tell me?" Doc instructed.

"Guys this is bad," Forrest notified, "Trigon is here." In the same moment King ChiropteraMan (Robin's father) ran in.

"What's going on in here?" he exclaimed.

"My King-"

"That's not the king guys!" Forrest yelled. Robin then ran in upon hearing the screams, herbal tea spilled all over him.

"What's going on?!" he yelled in the chaotic room.

"Back away son, those are demons and they just want to take us to Rumpelstiltskin!" the king exclaimed.

"Don't listen to him boy! That's not your father!" Grumpy shouted back. Robin ran to the other side of the room where Raven and the dwarves were standing.

"I know that's not my dad, I was going to tell you after I came back!" Robin shouted. Raven was still lying on the ground in pain and wind was spinning all around the room. All of a sudden Trigon turned into his regular human form.

"Well I don't want to be in that body no longer if the gig is up," Trigon sneered.

"What did you do to my father?!" Robin demanded.

"Oh _I_ did nothing to him. Rumpel got him so I decided to take advantage of the situation left behind," Trigon said laughing like a mad man, which I guess he kind of was. Everyone was sort of silent not knowing what to say when Raven's screams got louder.

"Guys we need to get out of here fast and help Snow!" Forrest yelled. The dwarves suddenly ran to Raven, picked her up, and jumped through one of the tall windows leaving Robin and Forrest to scramble to catch up. Robin tripped so Forrest tried to help the kid out when Trigon shot a blast aimed for Robin but hit the sparrowman. Robin jumped up, caught the teenager, and jumped through the window.

**Was that a cliff hanger? Will Forrest and Raven make it [Hey dummy! You can't kill off one of the main characters! Of course Raven will live, but we don't care about Forrest. He can die] Well wouldn't he love to hear that? Lol.. So what do you think of Trigon? What about the dwarves perhaps? Also do you like my OC? So plzzzz R&R! when more people review it gives me more confidence and push to write the next chapter! :D Also Nkcandygirl is having a Bully Awareness contest so just send her a PM and she can give you a list of jobs you could possibly do if you wanted to, thankz :D **


	7. Meet Snow White's Past

**Ok don't kill me, so sorry for not updating sooner. I just didn't know if I just should start over. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Autumn, she was so excited when she read my other chapters that she made me make this one, so here's to her..**

They all ran as fast as they could, trying to find a safe spot. After going about a mile and a half they made it to the dwarf's home. The dwarfs set Snow down gently and started working a spell so that no evil could come in their home. They finished quickly and rushed over to the two injured teens. Everyone looked at Doc expecting him to do something. He ran to the medicine cabinet and grabbed multiple bottles. He started mixing things and chanting things. Finally he ran back to the others, bottle in hand.

"Ok, I think her father activated a part of her demon heritage, but her body isn't used to that kind of intense power. It can't be deactivated once it's on so I created a potion to nullify the pain. But she can turn the potion off anytime she wishes and take on the full power of her heritage," Doc explained, looking at Robin and the dwarfs. He opened Snow White's mouth and dropped five drops of the potion and had her to drink water to make sure it went down. After a few minutes her cries of pain stopped and she went unconscious. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ugh.. Doc?" Muttered Forrest.

"Oh! I'm so sorry dear boy, what is it?" Doc asked looking at Forrest.

"So when you gonna give me some of that googly, magic stuff?" he asked laughing.

"Hmm, where is your wound boy?"

"Right- wait it's not there anymore, what? How did you do that so fast?" Forrest asked looking amazed.

"It was only a small burn son, you weren't gonna die." Doc pointed out. Forrest jumped up with a sheepish grin, embarrassed. Everyone laughed out their stress, and stretched out.

As Robin saw everyone calm down he decided to find out more about this mysterious girl. "So how long has Raven been living here?"

"She came here when she was 13. Snow had spent most of her life with her father, Trigon the Terrible. Even though she resisted all her father's teachings, Snow still had a hard time when she first came to us," Doc told him.

"I've never seen so much hope in one person. She knew what he was saying was wrong and even though he was her own father she knew she had to do the right thing," Dopey said with a smile.

"We knew her mother well, she was a very sweet woman but once she knew she was pregnant with the child of evil, the poor dear tried to kill herself," Sleepy told Robin sadly.

"When she failed she came to us, we would have raised Snow but Arella wanted to visit Trigon after the baby was born," Happy said.

"Even after we warned her she still went. Trigon killed her and took the baby," Grumpy finished.

"And that's where I come in," Forrest sarcastically announced. "These old folks here wanted a watchful eye to keep Snow safe. They found me and gave me a heart to heart talk, I figured why not. It was time for something new to happen so why not change, be good, and help my best friend out," Forrest chuckled at the old memory. Everyone let the memories soak in for a few minutes.

"So has she always had her powers?" Robin asked curiously.

"Yes, but she couldn't control them. Once she came to us we had to show her how to control her emotions. Her powers are connected with her emotions so if one emotion overrules another she may become unbalanced and may not be able to control her powers," Doc explained.

"Are y'all telling stories about me again?" Raven said groggily.

"Yup," Forrest said bluntly.

"Ugg, no one wants to hear my life's story," she laughed.

"Sorry Rae, I just wanted know you a little better," Robin laughed, embarrassed he had gotten caught.

"My names not Rae, and you can ask me whatever you know," she smiled warmly. Just as Robin was going to say something she closed her eyes again and drifted off to sleep. It was getting dark so everyone decided to call it a night and go to their own beds. Happy made Forrest and Robin a pallet on the floor to sleep.

"Good night!" Sleepy called.

"Good night," chorused the dwarfs.

"Have good dreams Raven," Robin whispered and kissed her forehead. He walked to his make-shift bed and as he fell asleep he noticed Raven smiling in her sleep.

**Ok, how'd ya like it****? Should I go with my plan and start over, or should I just continue with my story? I know how this stories gonna go but I'd like your opinion, and you never know you may just see you idea in the next chapter. Oh and I know that's not really how Raven grew up, but I just wanted to change a little bit so don't be mad please hahaa. Ok, R&R and I'll try to write more often, again sorry for the wait guys.  
**


End file.
